thundarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret of the Black Pearl
"In the year 1994, from out of space comes a runaway planet, hurtling between the Earth and the Moon, unleashing Cosmic destruction." Secret of the Black Pearl Recap The episode starts with Thundarr's group riding through a forest at night to avoid meeting the wizards. Then a large green reptilian humanoid jumps out of a tree to attack them, but runs away when Ookla snarls at it. Soon after they hear a man screaming for help. We then see that an old human has been captured by a group of rat-men who demand that he return to them an object called the black pearl. Thundarr's group attacks the Rat-men and forces them to flee into their cave-home. After the rat-men leave, their captive introduces himself as Tyran and explains what he was doing in the woods. He was taking the Black Pearl (allegedly once owned by the Wizard Gemini) to a human city (Manhat) nearby. As he is unable to complete the journey, Thundarr agrees to complete it for him. After they leave, we find out that the Groundlings work for Gemini and have a rather well furnished lair hidden in the cave. The Chieftain uses a Magic well to communicate with Gemini. Gemini tells the rat-men to use the weapons he's provided them to retrieve the pearl or else they (the Groundlings) would pay terribly. As Thundarr approaches Manhat, viewers can see that it's the ruins of New York City. They ride to the edge of a cliff and pause while Ariel creates a bridge with her magic. But before they can cross, the Groundlings return on motorcycles and wielding clubs that can fire thin energy beams. Thundarr defeats them by himself and they continue on. As they move forward Gemini watches them through a second magic well. After talking about how the Groundlings disappointed him, he tells his knights that they will go to Manhat to seize the pearl in person. When they enter Manhat, Ariel starts talking about old Earth. As they enter a subway tunnel to look for the inhabitants of Manhat they are ambushed by Gemini and his knights. The knights manage to capture Ariel, but Thundarr is able to force Gemini to retreat by using the Black Pearl. As Thundarr exits the subway, more of Gemini's knights arrive to try capturing him. After a short battle, Thundarr finds the "knights" are really machines and takes their helicopter to go and find Gemini. When he arrives, he quickly finds Gemini and Ariel. When Ariel distracts Gemini, they all escape. When they return to Manhat they meet the inhabitants who are very grateful for their assistance, but discover that Gemini has followed them. When Gemini arrives he animates the nearby Statue of Liberty to fight for him. The statue easily thrashes Thundarr's team until Thundarr throws the Black Pearl at it. The statue and Gemini are enveloped in a discharge of blue flames and Gemini is apparently disintegrated. People Seen in this Episode *Thundarr is good enough with tech to fly the helicopter. He also displays a lack of interest in things like strategy and tactics. *Ariel uses a spell to create a rapid fire barrage of small energy spheres. she also uses a spell to heal Tyran. Later she creates a bridge made of magic. Ariel read about old Earth in her stepfather's library. She also uses a spell to temporarily blind Gemini with the visor of his helmet. She uses something very similar to the spell she attacked the Groundlings with when fighting the Statue of Liberty. It was able to deflect the Statue's torch attack but not powerful enough to damage the statue *Ookla uses a bow to shoot at relatively nearby targets. He also picks up Groundlings with one hand and throws them around like toys. Ookla broke the helicopter when he tried to fly it. *Gemini equipped the Groundlings with motorcycles and beam-clubs and gave them a magic well to communicate with him. Gemini used his magic well to watch nearby events unfolding. He was also able to make the water in the well he gave to the Groundlings move. He also used teleportation to move himself and his troops to Manhat, a barrier of blue flame, energy beams similar to the beam-clubs from his eyes, and a red beam that can immobilize people who didn't have the Black Pearl. He also created robotic knights and equipped them with a helicopter and metallic beam weapons similar to the beam-clubs. the helicopter appeared to have an auto-stabilizer. Gemini's citadel had beam defenses similar to the clubs. He kept Ariel in a cage so she couldn't use her magic inside, created a cloud to use as personal transport, and animated the Statue of Liberty to fight Thundarr. Things *Ookla's mount seems to have the same agility as a horse *the reptile-man is larger than a human and has the ability to drop about 20 feet out of a tree without injury. *rat-men (Groundlings) are the size of a large man and have the same strength and intelligence as well as sharp claws. They are not visibly harmed when Ookla throws several of them over 20 feet. *Sunsword, it cuts through wood, motorcycles, and Gemini's Knights like a hot knife through butter *Statue of Liberty is shown around 80-100 feet tall. It's only offensive weapon seems to be the torch, it is durable enough to withstand attacks from Thundarr's team. Places *the lair of the Groundlings *Manhat *Gemini's Fortress Category:Episodes Category:Season 1